


Who is he And why is he here.

by Jade22Jade22



Series: This work is Is similar to dreamsmpsafeplace1 tik tok so make sure to check them out! [1]
Category: Slamacow Minecraft Animations (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: Ranboo and techno live together but decide to go on a holiday for ranboo as he was stressed due to l'amangburg exploding. But something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: This work is Is similar to dreamsmpsafeplace1 tik tok so make sure to check them out! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Minecraft





	Who is he And why is he here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I don't know what this is.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+don%27t+know+what+this+is.).



> My grammar is not the best so I'm relying on auto correct and I am dyslexic. I'm good at angst but not grammar! Sorry for any mistakes

We walked slowly down the path in a comfortable silence, making sure not to stray from the path. Ranboo perks up some speech and says "Techno where are you taking me?" Walking along the prime path coming to a stop techno blerts out "you will see!" Techno smiles from ear to ear. 

A fue minutes later (nothing to write about in the rest of the walk)

They both arrive at this huge red concrete and stone Brick hotel. "We are here!" Techno blabbers out quickly. Ranboo nodds and smiles at the pig hybrid, they both walk in looking arround and scanning every detail at the newly built hotel. "Hey! You guys here for stay?"  
A boy with red and blue glasses says anxiously. "yep, have any rooms spare?" Techno says with a kind smile trying to reassure the boy that they were friendly. "Okay you have room 2 on the second floor!" The odd coloured glasses boy said with a grin.

They go up to there room and move stuff and settle down for the night. They sleep nicely and wait for dawn.

In the middle of the night Ranboo wakes up after a terrible nightmare about the green emerald eyed man that used to manipulate his thoughts into thinking he did things he didn't do.

Ranboo puts his shoes on and walks out of the hotel for a walk to ease his mind. 

On the way along the prime path a hooded man starts to follow him. Ranboo didn't notice until a loud cough came from behind him. There stood the green hooded man glaring into Ranboos eyes, Ranboo felt suddenly sick and agroved. He closed his eyes shut to ease the sickness he felt forming in his gut. When he opened his eyes he was on top of the hotel building near the edge. 

Ranboo looks down and sees the path below, if he fell then it would be a guaranteed death. He was stuck. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

A creek amerged from behind them. A pinkite popped his head up to see the commotion that had occurred. 

"Techno. One step forward and I take one to until I'm at the edge. Then guess what happens." The emerald eyed man said in a tone that made Ranboo shudder.

Techno steps forward to try and get closer to his freind that was at the verge of death. "Ranboo~ your gonna die~" whispered the hooded man.

Techno moved forward again not realising how close to the edge Ranboo was. "You messed up Techno~ now say bye to your pretty little 'freind'." 

Techno learched forward to try and grab Ranboo but instead just threw himself into the bricked roof. "Fuck. Ranboo I'm sorry!" 

Ranboo was pushed off the edge of the building falling fast he squeezed his eyes closed in terror waiting to hit the ground. He then realized. 

"Techno~ come watch your freind die." Cooed the hooded man 

Techno still unsure who this cruel man was looked up at him and screached "you bastard."

A flicker appeared Infront of the green eyed man's face then a flicker behind him as he turned to see two eyes one red and one green. "What the...fuck?"  
An ear pearcing screach ran through the bad mans ears. He grabbed his ears in fright trying to stop the noise. 

Silence

A figure appeared Infront of him giving him a fright. "You don't deserve anything" 

"Why did you do that"

"Your an abuser"

"You killed him"

"You deserve nothing."

Whispers filled his head. Voices. All sounding the same. They were spoken by one man. Ranboo..

"Ranboo?"Dream scowled looking arround for the teen.

"Hello. Did you miss me?" Cooed the young teen 

"How." "How are you Alive" 

"Your sick Dream, I want you to know that before you die. I want you to feel what you did to me."

"Pain."

With that last word Dream was thrown off the building with a high pitched scream. 

Ranboo spun on his heel and staired at the pinkite that was stood there awestruck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story it's my first fan fic sorry for and spelling or grammatical mistakes!


End file.
